HERO
by Flame Guardian
Summary: the members of mutant x are tricked into doing a favor for Mason, but all is not lost, for one becomes a hero (Brennan centered)


Hero disclaimer: this was written for entertainment reasons only, please don't sue. I own Abby and Maya, no other characters of Mutant X  
  
"Adam what's wrong?" asked Emma when all five of her team mates had gathered together.  
  
"Got a call from an old friend Abby, she said her daughter's gone missing and she wants our help." replied a distinguished man in his late thirties.  
  
"Umm.Adam since when does Mutant X do missing persons?" asked a tall slim man named Brennan.  
  
"Since the missing person is a new mutant."  
  
"What type of powers?" asked a blonde man from across the desk; his name was Jesse.  
  
"Telepathic if what Abby said is right. And apparently she's very strong. And that's the reason the GSA is after her."  
  
"Where do we start looking?" asked Shalimar a blonde tresses woman leaning on the desk next to where Emma sat.  
  
"Here." Adam tapped a few keys on the keyboard and a 3-D map of one of the city's parks was displayed. "She was last spotted walking through here, heading south to her home." He tapped a few more keys and the image changed to that of a teenage girl with chestnut hair, deep blue-green eyes and pale skin. "That is Maya." Adam paused for effect then continued, "Jesse, you and Emma are going to take the Double Helix and scout from the air while Shalimar and Brennan search on foot."  
  
The four people nodded and headed out. Once in the park Brennan and Shalimar split up, Shalimar taking the east side of the main path and Brennan taking the west. The only thing Shalimar found in her search was an area that had foot prints in the tough earth. The patterns of the steps suggested a struggle. Shalimar raised her communicator to her lips and said, "Jesse, I think I found something. I'm standing in an area that looks like a struggle took place here. And not too long ago either."  
  
"Got that Shal, how's it coming Brennan?" asked Jesse.  
  
"I'm going to meet up with Shalimar. Our search is over." He declared. A few moments later Brennan was walking towards Shalimar. There was no one else in sight? Shalimar was about to voice her thoughts when from behind Brennan stepped the girl Maya. Her hair was tossed and her clothes were dirty but she was whole.  
  
"Hey nice work there." She said to Brennan and then turning to Maya, "Hey there." The girl visually cowered behind Brennan. Shaking her head at Maya's reaction Shalimar made contact with Emma and Jesse, "We're ready for pick up."  
  
Seconds later the Double Helix became visual and started to descend towards the small group. Maya upon seeing the plane stepped closer to Brennan who whispered to her, "Relax, we're taking you to Adam and then home." There was no change in her reaction but Brennan felt her sift through his mind and then the word appeared in his mind truth. Then a flash, a brief picture.  
  
* * * * * After they arrived at the Sanctuary, Emma and Brennan lead Maya to where Adam was working in his lab. Hearing their approach Adam turned and smiled at Maya who stared blankly at him.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked looking from Emma to Brennan and back to Maya.  
  
"Fine, I was heading towards the main path and there she was. It was like she was waiting for me or something." He said.  
  
Adam turned back to Maya, "How are you?" she said nothing.  
  
Emma spoke up offering an explanation, "She hasn't said one word since she was found. She may be in shock."  
  
Brennan cough, "Actually, she spoke to me kinda. She said truth in my mind. There was a flash of something else but I couldn't figure it out."  
  
"Actually I'm not surprised she hasn't spoken. Maya is what some people call an elective mute. She only speaks when she wants to. Anyways, I'll call Abby and tell her Maya is with us. Then we'll set up a place to meet and make sure she gets back to her mother." Adam turned to Emma, "Tell Jesse that I want him to find out if the GSA knows anything about her. Or had any plans for her? According to her mom, Maya was being harassed by the GSA."  
  
"Sure." She said and walked off to find Jesse.  
  
Adam went to make the call, which left Maya and Brennan alone. Brennan walked over to the small water fall and sat down on a rock. Maya stayed where she was. Growing tired of the silence Brennan got up and walked over to her, he said, "It must have been scary being lost." He paused and studied the girl. "Don't you talk at all?"  
  
Maya locked eyes with him and his mind was flooded of images of a young boy falling, a little girl watched helplessly as the boy died in the arms of a woman. Then they were gone. Brennan opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back on the floor. Adam was running over to help him up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Adam quickly.  
  
"She.she sent me something." Brennan stuttered. "A young boy falling and dying as a little girl watched. It was horrible."  
  
Adam and Brennan turned to Maya who was once again staring at the floor between her feet. "Strange that she only sends you these messages. She must feel a connected to you." Adam waved his hand as if to clear the air. "I got a hold of Abby and she agreed to meet at the Booker mall in an hour."  
  
"Hey Adam!" yelled Jesse as he ran up with a paper in his hand. "You have to see this."  
  
Quickly Adam read it, "This is an offer on a telepathic female mutant for the GSA from an unnamed seller."  
  
"Yeah and Maya's picture was with the file we caught. Poor kid was being sold like a piece of furniture. Good thing we found her." said Jesse with a slight smile directed at Maya.  
  
"Yes a good thing. Brennan, you and Emma are going to take Maya to her mother. While the rest of us find out who this mystery seller is. The sale of new mutants must be stopped."  
  
Brennan nodded and took Maya by the hand and led her to a car. With Emma they drove to the mall in complete silence. The trio entered the north entrance with Maya walking between Emma and Brennan. The meeting place was the center water fountain in the mall. Taking the shortest way there they made it in under a minute. As they approached the woman Emma identified as Abby smiled at them and walked towards them. Abby was shadowed by a muscular blond man.  
  
"Oh thank heavens you found her." cooed Abby embracing her daughter warmly. Maya stood as if frozen in place. "I can't thank you enough I had thought for sure the GSA had gotten her."  
  
With a final hug Abby pulled Maya from them. Maya's eyes locked with Brennan's and once again he was knocked down by the telepathic power. An image played before his mind's eye. It was Maya watching her mother at the computer agree on a price. The e-mail was sent to a familiar site, Genomex. A flash of light and there was a new image, Maya was running from the blond man but was caught and hand cuffed in her room. Another flash and a final image, Maya running again but this time from men in trench coats along with her mother and the blonde man too.  
  
As Brennan opened his eyes he saw Emma and Abby looking down at him and from behind the two women he saw five GSA agents swarm towards the fountain. Brennan was on his feet in a flash with just enough time to charge up and yell to Emma to get help before the first agent was in range. He threw the energy he had stored and it blasted the agent through the fountain and against a concrete column. Brennan then pulled Maya behind him for safety until suddenly the water from the fountain took on its own life. It formed into a wave that pounded him and Maya to their knees. Brennan looked up too see the blond man controlling the water's flow with his hands.  
  
With his electrical powers now out of order he was forced to go hand to hand. The first of the two agents went down without too much trouble but it was when the muscular blond man attacked. He was able to duck the first two of Brennan's punches then on the third he caught Brennan's arm at the wrist and yanked with his other hand the man punched Brennan just to the right on his shoulder joint. There was a sharp popping sound in Brennan's arm and he grunted with pain. His arm was now numb with pain, his fingers deaf to his minds commands.  
  
Brennan was doused for a second time with the chlorinated water from the fountain by the man then seconds after the remaining GSA agent and the other man pressed their attacks. With only one arm to help fend off the hits from his opponents Brennan soon tired, and every now and then a blow slipped in. One to his jaw, a kick to his ribs followed by another punch to his ribs followed by a savage kick to the side of his knee that sent him sprawling to the floor.  
  
Fighting off the darkness that was starting to creep into his vision, Brennan used his remaining strength to simply get up from the cold floor. He was amazed at what he saw. Abby, the agents and the blond man stood before him as if they were sleep walkers caught in a dream. Maya was then at his side helping him to stand and hobble away. They made it a block away from the mall before Brennan was gasping in pain. They stumbled into an underground parking garage to rest.  
  
As gently as possible Maya sat Brennan down leaning against a support pillar out of sight of the main entrance, she pointed to his communicator. He activated it and called, "Adam?" he gasped, "Adam you there?"  
  
"I'm here Brennan. Are you alright?" asked Adam quickly.  
  
"No," Brennan paused, "Me and Maya are a block south from the mall. We.were." the communication was broken.  
  
"Brennan? Brennan!" called Adam. There was no reply. He turned to Shalimar and Jesse who stood ready for orders. "Brennan's hurt and he's with Maya. They are a block south of the mall."  
  
"They're in a parking garage. Brennan's out cold and who ever attacked them are heading for them." interrupted Emma quickly. The others glanced at her sudden appearance and her declaration. "Maya told me. She's terrified."  
  
"Go now!" called Adam but that was one order he didn't have to voice.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mean while in the parking garage, Brennan was coming too from his momentary black out. He tried to focus his blurred vision on Maya's face, slowly it cleared. She looked scared, more then that she look terrified. Then finally remembering that the agents could be closing in on them Brennan tried to stand. His right knee the one that took the kick to the side wouldn't hold his weight and thus sent him falling back down. He grunted in pain as his shoulder hit the cold brick. "We can't stay here. The agents could find us and I can't protect you if they do." He looked over to Maya who came and knelt at his side. He shivered then felt her ease into his mind and try to block some of the pain and cold he felt. He gave her a ragged smile.  
  
The sound of foot steps could be heard heading in their direction. Maya was distracted by the sound and stopped blocking the pain Brennan's body was telling his mind. Brennan's mind raced as he tried to come up with a plan. Maya remained tensed and snuck a peak around a parked car. She smiled and stood out in full view. It was the rest of Mutant X.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shalimar was shocked to see Brennan on the ground shivering in cold and in pain her heart ached for him. She knelt beside him as he glanced at her. "You're going to be fine now. Maya's safe and with us." She whispered. Brennan surrendered to unconsciousness.  
  
Jesse brought the car over to them and with help from Shalimar placed Brennan in it gently. Emma rode with him as Shalimar and Maya close behind in another similar car. A few minutes later Brennan was lying in the infirmary in the safety of the Sanctuary being tended to by Adam.  
  
Shalimar walked in while and asked, "How is he?"  
  
"Not great, mild hypothermia, dislocated shoulder. But he's alive and healing. It will be a while before he wakes, why not try to take her so I can finish." He said nodding towards Maya who stood near Brennan's unmoving form.  
  
"I'll try." Shalimar walked over to Maya and Brennan with Adam and tried to get her to leave his side, "Come on, he's safe now. He'd want you to take care of you're self now and not worry about him."  
  
Maya shook her head violently. Shalimar shrugged to Adam and left. After three hours of unconsciousness Brennan awoke lost in pain for a few moments as he fought to sit up. When he was fully awake he saw his surroundings had changed. Adam and Maya were standing next to him.  
  
"Relax Brennan, you're home." said Adam softly as he prepared to fix Brennan's shoulder, "Now hang on to something and don't hit me because this is going to hurt like hell."  
  
Brennan braced himself and well as he could but was shocked by the pain when his shoulder went back into place. He let out a yell and pulled his injured arm to his chest as he gently rocked back and forth. Adam let out a sigh as he walked away. Maya stepped closer to him, slipping into his mind to ease the pain.  
  
Adam walked back with a sling in his hands he helped Brennan put it on and told him, "Try to move it as little as possible." He said with a small smile, "You can go to your room and rest."  
  
Brennan nodded and slid of off the bed, his right knee gave way as it did before but Maya steadied him. "Thanks." he grunted to her and with her help he walked to his room. Not long after Maya leaving him, he fell in to a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * In the main room of the Sanctuary the others had gathered. Jesse and Shalimar were sparing with each other while Emma watched. They all turned to look at Adam as he and Maya walked in.  
  
"How's Brennan?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"Better, he's recovering in his room. Let's not disturb him." He turned to Emma, "Emma you said that Maya had told you where she was. Did she tell you anything else?"  
  
Emma thought for a moment, "No,"  
  
"Do recall at the mall how you were attacked?"  
  
"It was weird. We were standing around the water fountain and then Maya looked at Brennan and he collapsed. I bent down to help him then he just jumped up and blasted one of the agents. He told me to get help and I did." Emma looked over at Adam, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"The last time Brennan and Maya made a telepathic connection he collapsed. I'm just wondering if she sent him something that tipped him off to the attack. "  
  
"There was a man with Abby Adam. He looked out of place."  
  
"A man? Did Abby introduce you?"  
  
Emma shook her head, "No she acted like he wasn't even there. She acted like she only saw Maya."  
  
Adam turned to Shalimar and Jesse, "Any luck on tracking down out mutant seller?"  
  
"None so far, I've got the computer tracking the message through cyber space as we speak. But I have no idea when we'll get a real person."  
  
Just then Brennan stumbled in to the room and settling down next to Shalimar. "Adam we've got a problem. The meeting at the mall was a set up." He said softly as he sat wearily down on the steps. His exhaustion noticeable in his voice.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"Maya sent me a telepathic message of what had happened to her. It was Abby that was trying to sell her to Genomex. She ran away to save her self but was caught by her mom's body guard, the blond man. He beat her up a bit and was going to hand Maya over to Eckhart but she ran and so her mom called us to find her and finish the deal."  
  
"But why sell her own daughter?" asked Adam.  
  
"Eckhart was going to pay a lot of money to have Maya under his control, she was in debt and it must have seemed to be the only way out." said Adam.  
  
"Now what?" asked Emma, "I mean we know who the buyer is, who the seller is and even the amount but what do we do with the information?"  
  
There was silence between them all. "We can't do anything now so let's get some sleep and hit the problem first thing in the morning." suggested Adam; the others were quick to agree as it was close to midnight. As they each headed off towards their rooms Adam asked Brennan to stay a moment longer.  
  
"Are you still in a lot of pain?" he asked. Brennan nodded slowly. "Come with me and I'll give you something to help." With Adam's aid they walked to the infirmary. Brennan sat down on one of the beds and watched Adam work.  
  
Adam returned to Brennan's side with a hypo of the meds. As he administered them he said, "I want you to stay here just incase I missed something. It will just be a precaution"  
  
Too tired to argue Brennan agreed. Before Adam left to go to his own room for rest, Brennan said, "You know that there is only one option. We use her."  
  
Adam hung his head. "Yes I know."  
  
Brennan was feeling light headed he laid down and fell into a dreamless slumber. It was just after three in the morning when Maya wandered into the infirmary. She was having trouble sleeping and decided to take a walk. She saw Brennan on one of the beds; now and then a shiver would pass through him so she looked for a blanket and gently laid it over him. Feeling tired now she wondered back to the room Adam had given her and fell into a light sleep of her own. She didn't awaken until Shalimar knocked on her door calling her to breakfast.  
  
Around the main room the Mutant X members were getting ready, Jesse was rechecking the computer to see if there had been any new news from the mutant seller, Shalimar was watching the morning news with a coffee in hand while Emma was deep in meditation. Brennan and Adam had yet to make their appearance. Maya sat watching them never making a sound. Close to an hour later Adam and Brennan joined the others. Brennan was walking although some what more gingerly then he normally would and Adam was wearing his 'game face' so no one could even guess where his thoughts were.  
  
"How you feeling?" asked Shalimar softly as Brennan sat down on the table she was leaning against.  
  
"Not as bad as I thought I would." He replied to her with a sly grin.  
  
"Okay people, I think we know what we have to do to stop the mutant auction. We're going to go in as GSA agents and finish the deal with Abby. I assume she already knows Maya is with us so she may try to buy herself more time. Jesse you and Shalimar are going to be agents since she has yet to see either of you."  
  
"There's something else isn't there." said Emma finally coming out from her silence.  
  
"Yes, Brennan and Maya are going in as bait. They are going to allow Abby to take them and then you too are going to buy them back. Then as far as Abby knows the job was a success."  
  
"Isn't that a little risky?" asked Shalimar, "I mean look what happened last time Brennan and Maya met with Abby. Brennan got hurt."  
  
"I know and I've already voiced that problem to them. They're set to go through with this. And right now I can't think of any other way." Adam turned to a computer console and started typing an e-mail. Just before he gave the send command he turned to the others. "This is an e-mail instructing Abby where Brennan and Maya will be and also doubling the pay out if she delivers both mutants to the address I wrote also." He clicked the mouse and off the letter flew through cyberspace.  
  
* * * * * Brennan and Maya sat in the basement of a warehouse. Both were cold and bored from sitting for so long. The iron door to the building creaked open and let a ray of sunlight in before a figure blocked it. Brennan turned to Maya and smiled to reassure her. Two bodies walked into the warehouse. Brennan and Maya were spotted quickly and before either could react they were submersed in a yellow sweet gas.  
  
Hours later Brennan awoke to find himself handcuffed and bound at his ankles lying in the back of a large truck. Maya sat next to him staring straight ahead. He twisted himself into the sitting position and tested his cuffs. They were made of a heavy metal that chaffed his wrists.  
  
"Psst.Maya you okay?" he asked quietly. She looked over at him and nodded. "Okay now all we have to do is wait while Adam and the others close the deal."  
  
Suddenly the back doors of the truck swung open blinding both captives. "I was wondering when you would wake." She turned to her daughter. "Hey honey, I hope you can understand all of this. It is actually going to be better this way." She gave Maya a ragged smile then she stepped back from the truck to allow two to men haul them out.  
  
The blond man grabbed Brennan on his injured shoulder and Brennan let out a gasp of pain. Maya stood and walked out eyes always facing forwards her face never once showing a trace of emotion. Brennan was dropped the few feet to the ground from the back of the trailer. He yelped when he landed. Maya was helped down by her mother.  
  
"Hey come on. I doubt that you'll get all I'm worth if I can barely move." He said to Abby.  
  
"True but a few bruises aren't going to affect me plus in the eyes of my buyer, you're a free bonus. So if you don't make trouble you'll walk away from this. If you make trouble well, you can use you're imagination." She hissed.  
  
Abby undid the bindings from his ankles. "Now get up and follow me."  
  
He did as told and quickly fell into step behind Maya and Abby; the two men followed them into the house and up to the second floor. They we're lead into one of the smaller backrooms and left there. The door was locked and the windows were barred.  
  
Night soon approached and along came dinner. The large man from the mall delivered the meal of bread and water. Brennan asked if his hands could be released and the man back handed him into the far wall for his reply.  
  
"I'm starting to hate that guy." he said then turning his gaze to the tray of bread and water said, "Go ahead and eat if you want, I'm not hungry."  
  
Neither of them touched the bread Maya had small sips of water but that was all. Waiting several minutes later Brennan decided to chance a short communication with Adam. Using his past as a thief he had the handcuffs off within a few minutes. He had just activated his com ring when the large blond man walked in. Oops! he thought to himself and then he stood charging up for the man's attack. It came but not in the form Brennan was expecting. The man turned out to be a powerful telekinetic. Brennan felt the air around his chest constrict, slowly forcing the air from his lungs. Dark spots danced on the edge of his vision then the pressure some of the pressure was let up and Brennan was dropped to the ground. He looked up to see Abby standing in the door way pointing a gun at him. She waved off the big man and grinned "I told you not to cause trouble!" she snapped. Abby started to put pressure on the trigger when Maya launched herself at Abby, quickly hitting the arm holding the gun down and away from her. Brennan used the distraction to quickly call the others. The body guard started towards Abby and Maya but Brennan stopped him. He charged up and blasted the man in to the hallway. Suddenly there was a gun blast and Abby started to fall. Maya caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
There were tears streaming down Maya's face as she looked at her mother. "I'm not going .alone." she gasped and struck her daughter in the side of the head with the butt of the gun. Both fell unconscious. As Brennan knelt down beside Maya, Adam and Shalimar rushed in.  
  
"What happened?" asked Adam. "The deal was almost over."  
  
"I tried to contact you and he caught me. Abby was just making trouble." replied Brennan not meeting Adam's eyes. Adam shook his head and bent down to carry Abby.  
  
"You're lucky this time. Next time follow the plan." Adam said as he turned to leave.  
  
Shalimar lifted Maya and looked down to where Brennan sat. "He's right you know. This could have ended with some one dead. You've got to realize Brennan that you can't always be the hero."  
  
"I know." He whispered and followed his team mates out of the house and back home.  
* * * * *  
  
In the Sanctuary's infirmary Maya laid on a bed still unconscious from the blow to the head. Her mother Abby was sleeping peacefully two beds away. Brennan walked in and gently picked up one of Maya's hands. For the first time in hours she opened her eyes, "Hey there," whispered Brennan afraid to wake Abby. "How are you doing?"  
  
Silent as always, Maya looked over at her sleeping mother and let out a sigh. "It's over." she whispered  
  
Brennan was shocked. He called to Adam then turned back to Maya. "What's over?" he asked as Adam arrived.  
  
"Everything, the lies are free. She can't hurt me anymore," she said to Brennan. "thanks to you."  
  
"What are you talking about? What lies?" asked Adam. "Start at the beginning."  
  
"When your team first found me I was hiding, from my mother." Maya glanced to her mother's sleeping form. "I was the only witness to something very terrible."  
  
"You mean the death of the little boy?" asked Brennan remembering the message she had sent him.  
  
"Yes, the little boy was my twin brother Joey. One day we were playing and my mother wasn't watching him, she was too busy getting drunk. Life was hard for us because of daddy. He got angry a lot. It wasn't her fault though. There was nothing she could have done." Tears began to form and Maya started to cry softly.  
  
"Hush now, its alright." soothed Adam holding her close. "What happened? What wasn't her fault?"  
  
Maya broke away and took a few deep breaths, "Joey climbed up a tree in our yard. We had a tire swing hanging from one of its branches. Joey wanted to move it I guess and then the next thing I know he's down on the ground just laying there. Mother was terrified and she made a mistake. She called Daddy and he told her to get rid of the body. Mom did so and when Daddy came home he got really mad. He said that she was a murderer and that he couldn't believe that she actually got rid of their son. He threw us out. Mother didn't want anyone to know what happened so she used her powers to discourage me from talking."  
  
Maya took another couple of deep breaths, fighting off another wave of tears. "She made so scared I didn't dare tell anyone what I saw. It was awful!" her tears erupted and she shuttered with each sob.  
  
Adam reached over onto the nearest medical stand and grabbed a hypo. He gave Maya a sedative to calm her. Slowly her sobs stopped and she fell asleep again.  
  
"Poor kid, I never knew that Abby was a new mutant. I never knew she had a son." said Adam softly.  
  
Brennan nodded, "People don't always tell others the whole truth. Abby was probably scared that she'd lose Maya too, and she saw silence as the only solution."  
  
Adam agreed and together they left. Each lost in his own mind trying to understand how he would have handled the same situation.  
  
* * * * * Early the next day, Brennan was reading in his room there was a knock at the door, "Come in." he said not looking up from the pages.  
  
"Hey," said Maya. Brennan glanced up and smiled then returned to his reading. "Umm.I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me, and good-bye. I'm leaving for the underground. Adam's set me up to live with a foster family for a while. At least until my mom gets help."  
  
"That's great, good luck with the new start." He said still concentrating on his book.  
  
"Brennan, I just want you to know that because of everything that happened I think of you as a hero. I guess you think that's stupid."  
  
Brennan looked up in mild surprise at Maya. "Not at all." He replied. "Why am I your hero?"  
  
"You remember when we were attacked at the mall? In the parking garage you were more concern about me then yourself. I thought that was heroic. This is new to you?"  
  
"Actually yes, thank you Maya. It's my pleasure to be." She walked over to him blushing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My hero." She finished for him whispering then turned and left.  
  
That was the last time he saw her. Brennan was amazed at the change that he had seen in her, growing from a timid, frightened child into a beautifully sensitive woman. He was proud to have met her and honored to have been called her hero.  
  
The End Please read and Review Thanks 


End file.
